roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MC51SD
}} The MC51SD '''is an American/British Integrally Suppressed Carbine variant of the G3. It is unlocked at rank 86, or it can be bought with credits. '''History The MC51 (M'achine '''C'arbine 51) was a modified version of the G3. It used many components from the MP5, such as the handguard and a modified upper receiver with longer charging slot to accept the 7.62 NATO bolt design. The design and conversion was made by Fleming, an American company, and therefore the nomenclature is in English. In the late 1980s, the UK special forces were looking for a suppressed weapon more powerful than the Sterling and MP5SD. A British company, FR Ordnance International Ltd, contacted Fleming. Permission was granted to FR Ordinance to use the MC51 design, and they made an integrally suppressed version of the weapon. However, with a barrel that is only 230mm (9.1 inches) long, the MC51 and its variants were too short and light to be used as a compact platform for the 7.62 NATO cartridge. The weapon was unreliable as a result, and the ammunition was not designed for this type of weapon. The British went ahead and instead adopted the G3KA4 made by H&K, designated it as the L100A1, and did not replace the MP5SD. '''In-Game General Information The MC51SD is a slow and steady carbine. With a firerate firmly parked between the AG-3 and the G3 (its unsuppressed platform members), it serves as a middleground in the G3 family. With high minimum damage and relatively tame recoil, the MC51SD serves as an interesting, stealthy alternative to its family. Usage & Tactics For anyone used to the SCAR-H without attachments, the MC51SD will be a familiar (albeit slower paced) experience. While the MC51SD has recoil, it is not particularly bad: it bounces directly up, so a sight with a relatively open lower housing (such as the OKP-7) makes targeting enemies during recoil much easier. Its hipfire performance is middling at best, but within about 30 studs, this weapon is a serious threat to anyone blindly charging its wielder. Should the MC51SD ever land a headshot in close quarters distances, it will be enough to allow any follow-up shot from the weapon, anywhere on the body, to kill the target. Even a bodyshot deals at least 50 damage up close, making the MC51SD surprisingly lethal. Otherwise, it is a three-shot kill (3SK) weapon. The MC51SD's very slow damage drop-off rate it pays off, by having one of the closest maximum effective ranges of all carbines, at 121 studs. Even at range, however, it still takes 4 shots from the MC51SD to get a kill, making it play much like an assault rifle. Of note is the MC51SD's heavily dampened sound. When it is quiet, this weapon is almost as difficult to place as a MAC10 using the Sionics Suppressor. If there happens to be any gunfire, the MC51SD will quickly fade into the background, becoming almost unnoticeable. This makes the MC51SD an extremely good weapon for stealthy players who can pick their targets, but need to be able to have some crowd control options. Consider this weapon an excellent choice for flankers with the ability to fight a large majority of weapons one-on-one in close quarters. Conclusion The MC51SD is a well rounded carbine with a battle rifle cartridge. Despite the integral suppressor's detriments of lower velocity and limited effective range, the MC51SD is a force to be reckoned with. However, its slow fire rate and 20 round magazine means that any misses will be punished and exploited by weapons with larger magazine capacity and higher fire rates. Pros & Cons Pros: * Integral suppressor. * High damage—two-shot body shot up close. * Fast reload times. * Good handling characteristics. Cons: * Slow rate of fire. * Bouncy visual recoil, made worse when using sights which obstruct the lower screen. * Wide horizontal recoil. * Cannot equip barrel attachments. * Short maximum damage range. * High bullet drop, have to aim higher than the target from medium range. Trivia * In addition to the original MC51 and MC51SD, the other variants include the MC51K and MC51T, a tactical version with a retractable stock and a limiter to a three-round burst. * The "MC51SD" was never an actual name or designation of the weapon. It was called so in popular culture due to the resemblance to the MP5 SD. * The MC51 in game used an extended MP5 SD handguard. The real life counterpart used the normal MP5 SD handguard. * The MC51 was discontinued due to the closure of the manufacturer. The MC51 can still be owned in the USA as it was initially a commercial firearms. ** The MC51SD is virtually impossible to come across in private ownership because it was made only for the UKSF triad. By UK laws, it can only be used by the British military or be destroyed. 'References' # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G3 # https://www.thefirearmblog.com/blog/2019/05/29/potd-heckler-koch-mc51/ # https://www.eliteukforces.info/special-boat-service/weapons/mc51/ Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines Category:Integrally Suppressed Weapons Category:G3 Family